Land Claiming
Land claiming can be done by any player using gold. Simply craft a solid gold block using 9 gold ingots in a crafting table, and place the gold block where you want the centre of your land to be. You will then own all blocks that extend outwards from the gold block by 8 blocks in all directions in a cube. Land claiming offers two kinds of protection to the owner: Offline and Online protection. Offline Protection While you are offline, all claimed blocks are completely invulnerable to harm. No-one will be able to place or destroy any blocks in your land by any means, so when you log back in everything should be as you left it. You must personally visit all of your land at least once per week to maintain your offline protection in each, unless you are in Vacation Mode. Please note that interactive blocks can still be used while you are offline, so the contents of your chests and furnaces can be robbed, doors can be opened and levers, buttons and utility signs can be operated unless you lock them with a diamond key. Online Protection While you are online, you are required to defend your own land. Other players are only prevented from placing blocks, they can destroy blocks using TNT, swords or flint and steel, but not tools. They can also place ladders to scale the walls of a castle, however defenders can also push ladders off the wall by punching out a single block of the ladder. Swords have a random chance to fail to destroy protected blocks based on their material making it much tougher to batter your way into someone's land. These chances make it especially hard to break through walls, but doors and windows may be an easier point of entry if you don't have TNT. Solid walls also have some limited ability to resist explosions, however most will be destroyed as normal. Harder materials generally make for a better defence, however there are some odd exceptions which may be found through research and experimentation. Obsidian is one of the toughest materials to break through with a sword, however it has a weakness to diamond and can be shattered into cobblestone with one blow from a diamond sword. It can also be returned to its lava form using a fire charge, so obsidian defences have their advantages and drawbacks. If attackers manage to destroy your gold block, all the land claimed by that block will revert to neutral and the attackers will be able to place and destroy at will as well as claim the land as their own using another gold block. Privacy When you first claim land it is private. This means that you will receive intruder warnings whenever a non-friendly player enters it, however until you name the land using the Land Name Command, the warnings will be generic and won't tell you which land they are in. If you make your land public using the Land Public Command, you will no longer receive intruder warnings, however you will still receive attack warnings when non-friendly players damage blocks with a sword. You can set public land back to private using the Land Private Command Additionally, if you have installed a Guard Golem in your land, it will respond to intruder and attack warnings. If you want your land open to the public, you should set it to public so that your golem will not attack visitors. Invasion While your land is under attack, you can break blocks as usual but will be unable to build until they are killed or routed. Additionally, if someone is attacking your land, logging out will not make that land protected. Only that land which is not currently being attacked will become protected when you log out. Friends To help you in protecting and building on your land, you can add players to your friends list. This is a powerful command and should be used with care as it allows your friend through your online protection. They will be able to place and destroy blocks in your land at will while you are online. However, offline land protection will apply to everyone as normal, even your friends. Your land cannot be damaged or built on while you are offline. Additionally, you can also listen for other players land warnings while you are online if you are on their friends list using the Friend Warnings Command. Teams Groups of players can team up and work together to build up and protect land from other players. Any land granted to a team using the Land Grant Command can be used by all members of the team, while there is at least one captain online. See: Teams for more information Death If your character dies and is sent to limbo you lose all land protection until you revisit your land. This does not apply to knockouts, only to death caused by suicide or deliberate murder by other players. See: Death and Limbo for more information Rail Protection Railways can also be protected by placing golden (powered) rails. The area protected is much smaller, only extending outwards from the golden rail by 3 blocks in a cube, covering a 7x7x7 area, however if several powered rails are equally spaced at most 7 block intervals, the entire rail should be protected. The mechanism for rail protection is exactly the same as for land claiming, and the sentry command also works. Related Commands *Friend Commands - Used to allow single players to use your land *Team Commands - Used to set up and organise a team of players all to share captain owned lands *Land Commands - Used to changes your land name and privacy settings Category:Features